The present invention relates to a generally new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack capable of conveying hot gases generated in conjunction with industrial applications to a height within the atmosphere sufficient to meet current pollution standards.
In conjunction therewith and prior to the present invention, industrial chimneys were known, but not of a design nor method of construction which lended themselves to the advantages and overall efficiencies achievable in conjunction with the present invention.
More particularly, although it is known in the prior art to construct an industrial chimney by use of a precast system as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,868, issued on Aug. 8, 1978, to Kenneth Roy Jackson of Aylesford, Near Maidstone, England, same being representative of the state of the prior art to date, said prior art neither teaches nor discloses the present invention which improves upon the many disadvantages associated therewith.
More particularly, by utilization of the invention herein disclosed, there is the ability to fabricate precast sections of a chimney which are capable of being assembled at the construction sight such that the reinforcing steel members utilized within said precast sections are positioned during fabrication of said precast sections at exact locations therein and thus capable of providing optimum structural support when said sections are assembled according to the overall design of said chimney.
It is in the context of the above that one of the primary objectives of the present invention is to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack capable of conveying hot gases generated in conjunction with industrial applications to a height within the atmosphere sufficient to meet current pollution standards that overcomes problems currently existing in the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack whose design permits the prefabrication of individual sections which are then capable of being assembled at the building location in a predesigned stacked arrangement so as to facilitate the assembly and construction of the chimney stack in question.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein there is positioned within each precast section of said chimney stack reinforcing members whose positioning within each section is such so as to provide vertical alignment throughout the entire height of said chimney stack between all of the reinforcing members positioned in the respective precast sections once said chimney stack is fully assembled thus achieving optimum structural support.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein said reinforcing members utilized in each precast section can either be under pre-tension stress or post-tension stress or combinations thereof so as to achieve optimum structural support utilizing the minimum of supporting members.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein there is the ability to achieve the ultimate in quality control with regard to the fabrication of a chimney stack since each precast section of said chimney stack can be examined prior to utilization in the fabrication of the overall chimney stack for defects such as improper location of reinforcing members as to alignment within the precast structure and the like.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein reinforcing members are utilized by having their exposed portions threaded so as to be capable of receiving an interlocking eye bolt which can be readily threaded on to or threaded off of said exposed section of said structural members thereby providing means to permit the lifing and otherwise moving of said precast sections so as to facilitate loading, transportation and assembly of said precast sections.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein there is the ability to maintain in the asembly process of assembling said precast sections into an overall chimney, adjustments in the vertical positioning of each precast section so as to achieve optimum vertical alignment in the construction of the overall chimney.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack whose method of fabrication, to wit, utilization of precast sections, provides an economy of design and fabrication capable of achieving the overall construction of a chimney stack whose design and structural integrity is superior to that known within the prior art but which economy is cost of construction and fabrication far exceeds comparable designs and techniques presently available in the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein there is provided the ability to extend the height of the chimney stack after its initial construction and utilization so as to meet increased operating loads or new environmental criteria without requiring the shutdown of the chimney stack's operation to achieve same.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom or may be learned by the practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.